Rose Codreanu
Name: Rose Codreanu Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Rose is an avid music elitist, an amateur (and not very good) writer, and very definitely a reader, with a particular shine to post-cyberpunk sci-fi. Appearance: Rose is about 5'6" and weighs 120lbs. She has heterochromia due to an eye injury sustained at a young age; one of her eyes is hazel, the other is brown. Rose has wavy dirty-blonde hair that she usually has cut to neck-length. She has a snub nose, a small mouth, thin lips, wide-set eyes, and strongly dimpled cheeks. Her bust is average-sized, at a B cup. As far as her clothing, she typically wears distressed jeans (of the like sold at Abercrombie and Fitch, American Eagle, et al, although she typically chooses cheaper brands), band T-shirts, and a pair of Emerica Francis skateboard shoes. She also wears glasses; she has two pairs of generic black oval frames. Biography: Rose Codreanu was born on June 30, 1989 to Konstantin Codreanu and Ioana Macek-Codreanu, both Romanian citizens who had managed to escape Nicolae Ceausescu's totalitarian regime. Konstantin emigrated in 1980 at the age of 18 to Austria, through Hungary, to attain a post-secondary education in mechanical engineering; he then moved to St. Louis and got a job with a local contractor after receiving his degree. Ioana's family emigrated to the United States in 1985, when she was 19. They lived in the same apartment complex in St. Louis for a time, began dating, got married, moved into a significantly nicer house, and had Rose. Rose's early life was a rather pampered one, as her parents were reasonably affluent. Konstantin and Ioana focused her on intellectual and artistic pursuits at a young age; she was reading a year before any of her peers, and she was doing basic multiplication and division when her peers were doing addition and subtraction. This did not endear her to the aforementioned peers at the time; she was frequently harassed and ostracized, which turned her into a strong cynic over time. The fact that she is rather talkative, combined with her intellect, made her cynicism somewhat of a distinguishing feature for her as she would quite frequently express it. At the age of six, she fell while going up the stairs in her home and injured her left eye on the rail, damaging her vision in that eye and causing her to develop heterochromia. Rose took an interest in writing at the age of eight, when she was entered by her parents into a short story competition in the St. Louis area. She wrote a quite execrable speculative fiction story that cribbed ludicrous amounts from Starship Troopers and the Alien film series, and understandably lost; however, she took the loss in stride and kept writing in an attempt to improve her skills. While her current writing is not quite as horrible as her beginnings, it is still not very good, and her sources of "inspiration" have shifted to William Gibson, Neal Stephenson, Masamune Shirow, and Richard K. Morgan. The girl of Romanian descent began seriously listening to music at the age of eleven, when she got a few CDs from a friend as a birthday present, most notably The Fragile by Nine Inch Nails, Spiderland by Slint, and Violator by Depeche Mode. She soon began using her allowance (previously devoted to paperback sci-fi novels and the occasional issue of Mother Jones) to buy more music, specifically of the post-rock, alternative rock, and synth-pop bent. Her first concert came shortly after, when she went to see Nine Inch Nails with a few like-minded friends at the Riverport Amphitheater; she greatly enjoyed the experience, although the cost of the experience (the ticket essentially formed her entire Christmas present in 1999) would later turn her off of concerts. Her middle school years and her early high school years were extremely uneventful; she made more friends in the intellectual/nerdy crowd. One particular person she attempted to reach out to in her early high school years was Joe Rios; she found him interesting and maybe even a bit attractive, although he was always distant towards her. She assumed it was her fault until he reassured her that no, it wasn't any problem with her; he just didn't like making emotional attachments to people because of his history of moving around. While they could never really be described as close friends, they would talk quite a bit, enjoying each other's company and (more importantly) each other's intellect. At the age of seventeen, Rose got her first car, a black 2000 Audi A4. This car became her prized possession; although she never did any serious work on it, she made absolutely sure it stayed in working condition with frequent oil changes, tune-ups, tire checkups, and the like. She still drives it to this very day. Rose has never been well-liked by the "popular" crowd; they see her as overly pretentious. In return, she has an open disdain for them, as she sees them as being overly vapid and consumerist. Advantages: She has a guaranteed ally in Joe Rios, who would (barring exceptionally bizarre circumstances) jump to her aid any time she's in danger. She is also an intelligent, talkative cynic, meaning that she could theoretically quite easily "talk the monster to death," so to speak, in a tight situation. Disadvantages: She isn't very athletic, choosing to devote her time to political activism and intellectual pursuits instead. If one of the in crowd finds her, she will not last long unless they have an extremely pitiful weapon, such as a corkscrew or (worse) a cork. Designated Number: Female student no. 118 --- Designated Weapon: Beretta PX4 Storm Pistol (9mm) (17 shot magazine, x3 magazines) Conclusion: Well, she stands a chance, but it'll take more than a gun to save G118. An ally is a good thing to have... for a while. In the end, though, all those ties of history and emotion become just another hindrance. Good luck overcoming them, G118. You'll need it. The above biography is as written by Wicked Icon. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Wicked Icon Kills: None Killed By: Collar Detonation (Fell asleep in a danger zone) Collected Weapons: Beretta PX4 Storm Pistol (9mm) (assigned weapon, to Brendan Wallace) Allies: Clio Gabriella Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: '''Upon waking in the southern felled forest, Rose found her gun, flipped the nearest camera the bird, and found several fellow students by the name Garrett Hunter, Jackie Maxwell, and Rein Bumgarner. While Rein left shortly after, she convinced the remaining two that she wasn't playing. While she intially made them hostile, she offered to travel with them for a while, until they decided on a location that she did not agree with. That location being the sawmill, she travelled in the opposite direction. Upond arriving, Rose found the body of Petrushka Ivanova, and the much more living Clio Gabriella. She offered to let Rose stay for a while, and they talked until they both fall asleep. While Clio ran at the announcement, Rose didn't wake up in time, and her collar was blown when the hut was declared a danger zone. '''Post-Game Evaluation: It's like we abducted a school for special children this year, we've had so many pointless and stupid suicides and collar explosions. Rose, just hope that your one "ally" doesn't make the same stupid mistake you did. As for you, you got out the best way possible, alone and without a fuss, making sure that our killers had something better to do. Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Rose, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Running Free *Enjoy the Movie V4: *You're Gonna Go Far, Kid *Where is My Mind? Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Rose Codreanu. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! * Awww. Poor Rose. I weren't expecting you to kill her off, and the way you did it (entirely flashbacks, little awareness of her impending doom) had a pretty good impact, in my opinion. - General Goose * I hate to say it, but it felt kind of... cheap. Very bridge-droppy, really. Kind of a shame, since she wasn't a bad character. I was disappoint. - Stark ** Sorry about that. I got rolled, so I had to decide what character I felt safest killing off; Rose was kinda bland and I didn't like RPing her as much as I had expected to, so she got the axe. I tried to justify the bridge-droppiness as much as possible, anyhow. - Wicked Icon * Sorry to comment twice, but yeah. I liked the death, but I do see where Stark is coming from in calling it a bit bridge-droppy. - General Goose * It's a good death, pretty unexpected, though the rolls have a nasty way of killing off people you like. I liked the character as well, definitely a far cry from Wicked's previous characters in v3. Thumbs up :) - Inky * Rose was definitely Sean's weaker character, not making much of an impact before her death and serving more as a support character for Joe. I actually really like that she died suddenly and unexpectedly (characters so rarely die in their sleep); my only nitpick is that I wish she'd been asleep longer before the announcement came on so it didn't feel like the screw up was on her. That said, it was a unique death among the early ones, and as a concept is still one of the creepier things that could happen to a character. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students